Amado y olvidado
by Faighta
Summary: Au. Basado en Silent hill. Wang Yao recibe una carta de su amigo Honda Kiku para encontrarse en su pueblo natal pero dicho pueblo quedó desolado y aislado por una tormenta. El compañero de trabajo del chino, Alfred Jones desaparece y en las noticias hablan de un asesino suelto.


Summary: Wang Yao recibe una carta de su amigo Honda Kiku para encontrarse en su pueblo natal pero dicho pueblo quedó desolado y aislado por una tormenta. El compañero de trabajo del chino, Alfred Jones desaparece y en las noticias hablan de un asesino suelto.

**Dedicado: A Noda, como siempre :) porque sin ella no escribiría fics y porque ama hetalia.  
A Tanuki, que no está en Fanfiction pero que es re linda y me motivó con esta idea, a ver cómo sale.  
A todos los que me leen, que sé que me odiarán por empezar otra cosa sin haber terminado los fics de beyblade.**

Aclaraciones: ni hetalia, ni Silent hill me pertenecen. Segunda aclaración: no esperen que utilice los motes del anime, no "ve" ni "aru" , por favor. :/ no quiero quejas diciendo que "no suenan como ellos"

-no Coloco esto como un crossover porque no aparecen personajes de Silent hill salvo lugares de Silent hill y referencias del juego, si usted, lector no ha jugado los silent hill, no se preocupe, no es necesario para entender la historia.* 

**Silent Hill: Amado y olvidado. **

-"¿nombre completo?"

-"Wang Yao"- Respondí sin pensarlo, una punzada de dolor taladraba mi cerebro mientras daba una mirada rápida a la habitación; estaba decorada de forma moderna con muebles modulares en tonos crema y frente a mí, estaba sentado un sujeto que fácilmente alcanzaba los dos metros de altura, con ojos azules y cabello rayando en lo plateado al ser tan rubio.

-"Wang Yao, ¿sabe por qué está aquí?"

Negué con la cabeza incontables veces, por supuesto que no lo sabía, acababa de despertar y ya me estaban haciendo preguntas.

-"¿Conoces a estas personas?"- insistió impasible, extendiendo sobre la mesa diversas fotografías, las tomé una a una; el primero era mi compañero de trabajo, un americano que respondía por Alfred Jones. El segundo un sujeto de cejas gruesas y ojos verdes, no tenía idea de quién, lo mismo sucedía con los otros tres. Negué con la cabeza nuevamente -"¿y esta persona?"- El hombre extendió una última fotografía de un hombre de nariz prominente y cabello casi blanco, la tomé observándola embelesado, de cierta forma creía conocerle pero no podía recordar dónde.

-"no lo sé"- confesé nervioso -"se me hace familiar"- dejé la foto sobre la mesa de café y le miré sin entender.

-"Ivan Braginsky"

-"no me suena en lo absoluto"- continué, ahora mirando por la ventana y notando lo que parecía ser una tormenta afuera, a todas estas ¿no estaba yo en un auto antes de dar con este lugar?

-"requiero su atención"- inquirió el hombre, ahora reparaba que tenía un acento bastante extraño. Le miré confundido.

-"la tiene"- dije mecánico -"pero me gustaría saber porqué estoy aquí"

-"por su tratamiento"- el rubio hizo unas anotaciones en su libreta -"¿no lo recuerda?"

-"¿recordar qué? ¿qué tratamiento?"- inquirí abriendo los ojos y teniendo un leve impulso de tomar la libreta para saber que había escrito, nunca me había gustado quedar a medias de la información, en especial cuando al parecer estaba en medio de algo que ni siquiera recordaba.

-"usted fue ingresado aquí por voluntad propia"- hizo otras anotaciones -"pero es normal que el cerebro reprima esas cosas después de un trauma"

-"¿reprimir qué?"

El hombre extendió sus dedos callosos sobre las fotografías que sentí de una forma me acechaban -"usted se entregó por voluntad propia porque dice que sabe de la desaparición de estas personas"

Tragué saliva con dificultad y volví a tomarlas, solo para notar que mis dedos temblaban como si estuviese en un campo nevado, barajándolas una tras otra creía que alguna memoria fresca vendría pero nada parecía llegar a mi cerebro. Miré la fotografía del sujeto con cejas gruesas y dentadura levemente torcida, era inglés sin lugar a duda y por intuición pura respondí -"era policía...creo"

-"continúe"

Trabajó para una compañía nacional de noticias, siendo el primer asiático en lograr conseguir el puesto como presentador, nunca estuve demasiado orgulloso pero podía decir que amaba mi trabajo y mi vida normal y monótona. Crecí en un pequeño pueblo de Estados Unidos donde jugué como cualquier otro niño y conocí a la persona que se convertiría en mi mejor amigo hasta que cumpliese los diecinueve, Kiku Honda.

Quizás no le interese saber la historia de Kiku Honda pero fuimos bastante cercanos hasta que tuvimos una pelea y nunca volvimos a vernos así que entenderá que cuando recibí una carta suya diciendo que quería hablar conmigo sobre algo importante, sentí una especie de vuelco. Pedí a mi camarógrafo Alfred Jones que hiciéramos un pequeño desvío por mi pueblo natal antes de dirigirnos a South Ashfield donde se suponía cubriríamos un reportaje.

En el viaje de carretera estaba cayendo un aguacero y era prácticamente imposible mirar al frente pero yo estaba demasiado distraído pensando en Kiku, ¿qué sería tan importante que me escribió después de todos esos años? pasaba su postal entre mis dedos una y otra vez. Alfred encendió la radio sacándome de mis pensamientos y escuché la noticias sobre el clima

-"se aconseja a las personas refugiarse en sus casas, el huracán María azotará toda la zona sur este de los estados unidos"- decía el locutor, miré a Alfred levemente consternado al escuchar las noticias

-"podemos quedarnos en la casa de mis padres"- le dije buscando el mapa del pueblo en la guantera del toyota. remarqué con un círculo la calle donde estaba pues sabía que para el rubio todo era más fácil explicado de forma gráfica. -"están de vacaciones así que no habrá nadie"- metí el marcador en mi boca para sostenerlo por unos segundos y miré de cuenta nueva el mapa -"podemos telefonear allí a la compañía, les diremos que nos quedamos atrapados en la tormenta"

-"eso es sí las líneas de teléfono sirven"- repuso el rubio aún conduciendo y mirando entonces el letrero de entrada del pueblo "Bienvenido a Silent Hill" -"he escuchado de esté lugar"- agregó Alfred quizás algo sombrío -"escuche que era un bonito pueblo turístico"

Asentí con pesadez sin prestar demasiada atención -"sí, tiene una buena cantidad de atracciones turísticas" - dije, enfocando mi vista a la carretera notando algo extraño a lo lejos, más allá de la neblina -"¡frena!"

Había gritado pues si mi vista no me fallaba el final de la carretera estaba destruido y no había ninguna señal que lo indicara. Alfred acató mis palabras sin embargo el agua en el pavimento hizo que el vehículo girara sobre su eje hasta estrellarse con las defensas de la carretera. No sé si lo que me hizo perder el conocimiento fueron los giros del vehículo o el impacto contra el acero.

Cuando abrí los ojos había una luz brillante frente a mí, por un momento creí haber muerto pero resultó ser la linterna de un oficial de policía; tenía ojos verdes y cabello rubio con cejas prominentes, era el mismo sujeto de esa fotografía -"¿se encuentra bien?"

Pude notar que hablaba en singular así que giré mi vista a un lado, solo para notar que Alfred no estaba a mi lado mas la puerta del vehículo estaba abierta y el mapa del pueblo había desaparecido, balbucee en chino y señalé a mi lado, el policía no entendió una palabra de lo que le dije.

-"recibió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza...le llevaré a la estación "- dijo el hombre con acento británico que de cierta forma me tranquilizó, necesitaba algo de cordura en ese momento ¿dónde demonios estaba el cabeza hueca de Alfred? Abrí la puerta del vehículo, sin olvidar la carta de Kiku y mi mochila en la parte trasera del vehículo.

Camine juntó al policía quien me abrió la puerta de su patrulla, un vehículo todo terreno con una sirena encima. El hombre condujo por unos segundos en la carretera haciéndome pensar que ese enorme agujero que había visto no había sido más que una ilusión o un truco por la densa carreteras estaban inundadas y desiertas y se escuchaba por la radio de la patrulla que habían cerrado varías de las vías de salida del pueblo. Me dolía la cabeza así que el tiempo de espera hasta llegar a la estación de policía en la calle "Sagan" se me hizo increíblemente corto.

-"baje, puede intentar comunicarse con alguien conocido adentro"- dijo el hombre inglés abriéndome la puerta y guiándome dentro. La estación parecía un lugar apacible y en el fondo se escuchaba el tapeo de una máquina de escribir donde un hombre, también rubio (salvo que muy alto y con espalda ancha) escribía.

Tome asiento en una butaca y me dieron una taza de té, a juzgar por el olor era de hierba melisa y valeriana, ambas usadas para calmar nervios. Supuse que me haría bien así que di un sorbo hondo a la taza.

-"¿recuerda algo?"- preguntó el hombre inglés sentado en su escritorio y mirándome con seriedad, yo negué un par de veces con la cabeza luego de dar mis sorbos.

-"estaba con mi compañero...huh...Alfred Jones, el conducía"- expliqué -"vimos..."- hice una pausa -"algo en el camino y el automóvil patinó y chocamos, no recuerdo más de eso"- explique, dándole otro sorbo a la taza.

-"¿recuerda su nombre?"

-"Wang Yao"- dije -"mis padres viven en la calle Acadia, en los apartamentos Greenfield"- eran unos bonitos apartamentos, pero demasiado cerca del cementerio para mi gusto. La calle en cuestión quedaba al menos a cinco calles de donde nos encontrábamos.

El hombre me miró pensativo por un buen rato -"¿está usted seguro que no iba conduciendo?

Negué con la cabeza consternado muchas veces -"no, yo iba en el asiento de copiloto"

El hombre continuó mirándome -"le encontré sentado en el asiento del piloto sin embargo"- él se sirvió una taza de té negro con dos cubos de azúcar y crema, mirándome con atención -"no se preocupe, es normal estar conmocionado después de un accidente"- dijo condescendiente y tomó el auricular de su teléfono -"¿recuerda el número de la residencia de sus padres?"

Negué un par de veces con la cabeza sin saber que pensar -"no, no contestarán, están de vacaciones en Florida"

-"ya veo"- el hombre colgó el auricular -"¿y el celular de su compañero?"

Asentí muchas veces y tomé mi propio celular para marcarle al americano cabeza hueca pero la línea estaba fuera de servicio, el inglés sería mirándome como si estuviese loco y tenía deseos de partir sus dientes ya medio torcidos. -"no contesta"

-"ya veo"- repitió y se puso de pie -"quédese aquí hasta que aclare su mente y llámeme si me necesita"- dijo caminando hasta la puerta para salir -"mi nombre es Arthur Kirkland"

Asentí a regañadientes y volví mi mirada a mi taza de té, sintiéndome asqueado de la vista me puse de pie y miré por la ventana; el aguacero seguía cayendo sin ápice de remitir y yo seguía preguntándome donde podía estar Alfred. Abrí un poco la puerta para salir a caminar por la estación pero el ruido de la radio en la oficina de Kirkland me hizo dar prácticamente un salto:

"Ivan Brangisky, acusado del asesinato brutal de diez personas fue encontrado muerto en su celda de la prisión Toluca el pasado miércoles de este mes, las autoridades declaran que el suicido fue realizado al clavarse una cuchara sopera en el cuello"

Recuerdo que la sola idea me dio pánico así que apagué la radio y froté mis brazos con insistencia ¿qué clase de demente hacía algo como eso? Cuando giré mi vista Arthur había entrado a la habitación...

-"no deberías jugar con eso"

-"se encendió sola"- repliqué, el inglés frunció el ceño por unos segundos y volvió a tomar asiento para mirarme -"las vías de la ciudad están cerradas por la tormenta"- dijo buscando unos papeles -"me temo que deberás quedarte aquí, luego revisaremos los refugios a ver si consigues a tu...compañero"

Asentí un poco pero no estaba del todo convencido, el rubio continuó hablando -"este clima es terrible, es como si la ciudad entera nos castigará"- explicó buscando ahora un cigarrillo, me ofreció pero yo amablemente lo rechacé -"sí, mi compañero, dice que deberíamos llevarle al hospital pero no creo poder salir con este clima"

-"me siento bien, no se preocupe"

Arthur había exhalado una gran estela de humo -"sí, pero apenas remita el clima deberíamos llevarle, mi compañero y yo buscaremos a su amigo, ¿cómo dijo que se llamaba?"

-"Alfred Jones"- repetí levemente irritado.

-"¿sabe algo más de este sujeto?"

-"es rubio, alto, ancho de espalda y lleva gafas"- le describí brevemente y recordé algo entonces; el mapa no estaba en el automóvil y allí había marcado la dirección de mis padres -"¡quizás fue hasta los apartamentos de mi padres!"

-"bueno, si fue o no, lo sabremos después de la tormenta"- Alfred volvió a ponerse de pie, dándole una última bocanada a su cigarrillo, el cual intenté no respirar pues odiaba el aroma, la radio volvió a sonar de repente; una llamada de auxilio se escuchaba del otro lado.

-"¿aló? per favore" - se escuchaban sollozos del otro lado -"necesito ayuda..."- hipeó -"estoy atrapado... en Toluca.."- volvió a llorar -"esos monstruos...¡esos monstruos vienen por mí! ¡ayuda per favore!"- la estática cortó el llamado de auxilio y sentía mi corazón encogido como una pasa. Miré al inglés que se había puesto de pie y tomado sus armas -"¡Ludwig!"- había gritado el inglés y su compañero se había precipitado por la puerta a los pocos segundos -"tenemos un llamado de auxilio ¡podría ser Braginski!"

Recuerdo haberme sentido consternado al escuchar ese nombre -"¿Ivan Braginski no está muerto?" -Los dos hombres me miraron como si hubiese enloquecido pero me ignoraron, mi demencia no era importante en ese instante -"si saldrán pueden dejarme en el hospital"

Lo sabía porque la calle Toluca estaba unas siete calles más abajo de donde nos encontrábamos, recordaba ese pueblo demasiado bien, en especial porque en el lago Toluca solía jugar con Kiku. Que por cierto, olvidé telefonearle cuando estaba en ese lugar, vaya que tenía la cabeza en otro sitio, aún así sería raro llamar a un amigo que no había visto en años para que me recogiera en la estación.

Los dos hombres se miraron -"tiene razón, venga con nosotros"- dijo el hombre alto, Ludwig creo que Arthur le había llamado. El sujeto me tomó por un hombro y guió a la patrulla -"nos encargaremos de la emergencia y le dejaremos en el hospital"- ello me sonaba a que no querían dejarme solo pero no tenía ganas de replicar.

Subí a la patrulla con el clima inclemente y miré las calles desiertas mientras avanzábamos calle abajo, a pesar de la tormenta podía notar algunos de los letreros de la tiendas, la oficina postal y finalmente la tienda general que al parecer aún seguía abierta y en su vidriera noté una figura conocida.

-"¡Es Alfred!"

-"no podemos detenernos ahora por su amigo"- repuso el inglés aún conduciendo mas se vio obligado a detenerse porque una de las vías estaba cerrada. Ludwig se había levantado a quitar el letrero y yo recuerdo que aproveche ese segundo para también abrir la puerta y salir corriendo calle arriba en la lluvia.

-"¡oiga!"

Escuche unos gritos a lo lejos y cuando medio giré el rostro noté una linterna buscándome pero eso no me detuvo de seguir corriendo, lo que menos quería ahora era pasear con esos policías. Avancé hasta la tienda general y pasé por la puerta eléctrica buscando a Alfred entre los pasillos de productos pero no le encontraba. Fui hasta la caja pero no había nadie atendiendo.

Justo después escuché un estruendo y todas las luces se habían apagado.


End file.
